The spider of vengeance
by thiefleader
Summary: Summary:carter marston one of the many spider men and women in the spider verse is attacked by goblin and he ends up finding his universe is destroyed (this is during the spider verse episodes and this is a spider girl x oc this is also a rewrite of my spider man and spider man? Story


3rd person pov

we begin at a western looking town where everything is normal and calm until the bank explodes and a western version of kraven the hunter is running from a guy on a horse (his costume looks like john marstons from red dead redemption his mouth covered by a black bandanna and his eyes covered by his hat) the person chasing the kraven throws a lasso and grabs him and rides a circle around him tying him up he began struggling "there's no use kraven." Kraven growled "mark my words spider ranger I will have my-!" The newly named spider webbed up kraven's mouth the spider chuckled and picked up kraven the people came and cheered for this spider

_one hour later_

the spider or his real name is carter marston was in his home checking on his sister she was very sick she was getting slightly better every day but he's feared the worst "ah the old fashioned sick little sibling story huh?" Carter turned around "who are you and why are you here?" He pointed his rifle at him the man walked with his cane in his hand

"now now carter what if I could make your little sister better again like she was a while ago a ball of energy?" Carter stared and growled silently "what do you want then?" The man chuckled silently

"I will take your soul." Carter ground his teeth "if I give you my soul you better damn well promise to never kill my sister if you never kill her I offer this." He handed him a list that intrigued the older man

"the list of evil Angels? Where did you find it?" Carter smirked and took back the scroll and put it in his coat "make sure you never kill my sister and I can even hunt the angels for you." The older man smirked and handed carter the contract he opened and carter took out his knife and nicked his finger and signed his name in blood in cursive

"pleasure doing business with you carter." Carter nodded and shook his hand and then he felt lightheaded and collapsed on his bed

_time skip to morning_

carter awoke his head hurting he got up and saw his sister running to his arms the siblings embraced

"carter guess what?" Carter asked "what tiny one?" She giggled "I'm not sick anymore! In fact I feel even better!" The siblings embraced again

"alright let's go play." They got outside and saw some green creature on a glider "get inside Rachel." She ran inside and carter dawned his outfit and confronted this new foe "wow and I thought donkeys were ugly." The creature growled

"clever quip boy but it'll take more than quips to beat me." Carter smirked and shot the engines and saw him fall he ran at him and kicked him in the face and he threw his lasso at him and tied him carter started to feel flames coming from inside him and he was starting to be engulfed in flames he watched his sister coming to him he smiled and saw her get shot everything next became a blur he then found himself in a odd new world he then climbed the wall and marveled at the city he saw a women

"hello carter." He turned and shakily pointed the gun at her "where in the name of god am I and how do get home?" She looked grim

"I'm sorry carter but your home doesn't exist anymore." She opened a portal and his world was in flames and no signs of life carter fell to his knees and silently cried not knowing he would be part of something bigger than his own universe carter then went back down into the sidewalk

1st person pov carter

i walked through this street with my head down I silently cried as I walked away to find some answers to whatever happened to my universe I was now the devil's bounty hunter I was now the rider I am the ghost spider I whistled and a horse came running by me I got on I patted his head

"good horse." He snorted and I became engulfed in flames again and I roared and I looked at myself and saw my clothes burnt and looked at my horse (the horse looks like war from red dead redemption undead nightmare) was red and his hooves were on fire along with his mane I got on him and we rode off into the city and I smirked watch out criminals here comes the ghost spider


End file.
